A Rose Among Rocks
by meg2101
Summary: Love can be found in the most opposite of people, will a young girl follow her heart, rather than her instinct and save a friend's life? T for later chapters. PN RH


Howdy, this is my first real piece of fan fiction. I'd love some feedback, tell me if I should continue with it or if I should just drop it now. :) - Meg

Please note, I don't claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters or themes, they are all the product of J.K.Rowlings extensive imagination, not mine. I just write about them.

+

Late afternoon sun baked the sweaty cloth of Pansy Parkinson's uniform to her skin. She lazily waved her arm again, trying to correctly cast the revealing charm that would make her luparken reveal itself. What she didn't know was that her luparken was about eighteen feet outside of her spell's radius, though it wasn't of much matter to her.

Her gaze traveled across the sprouting grass and fell on what, or who, was really on her mind. Draco sat cross-legged on the ground a few meters away from her, the usual smug look on his face as he bragged, to no obvious avail to the dumb-witted Crabbe and Goyle. She batted her thick eyelashes, coated with green shadow and mascara and tried to get his attention by dropping (or tossing, rather) her wand in his direction and pretending to search for it as loudly as possible.

"Oh my, where has that wand gotten off to?" said Pansy, ripping up grass and peering over her shoulder. Draco was indeed looking her way, so she sat up straight and plastered a cheesy smile onto her face.

He raised an eyebrow and handed the wand over to her, "Say Pansy," said Draco, running a hand through his slicked back hair, ", have I told you about what I said to Potter in Herbology yesterday?"

Lurching forward and scooting as close to Draco as possible, Pansy shook her head and positioned herself no more than five inches from his pale face, looking intensely interested in what he had to say.

On the other side of a stack of crates, Ron leaned in and snorted at the sight of Pansy, "Look at her, she's practically sitting on him."

"She should, it'd probably kill Malfoy, and that'd do us all some good." said Harry, watching through a gap in the crates as Pansy nodded at every other word Draco said and giggled nonstop, "A galleon they marry each other, she's like a short version of his mum."

Hermione didn't find it at all funny, revealing her luparken for the umpteenth time that class, "Pay attention you two, I'm trying to show you the right way to do the second swish. Ron! Stop!"

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand before he could whack the air with his wand any more. Casting the revealing spell on the ground infront of him, a little, mole-like creature appeared before them, looking dizzy and bruised, having been hit over the head with Ron's wand for the past ten minutes. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

Ron poked the dazed animal with his wand tip carefully, then shrugged and continued spying through the crates, "Ugh, she's wiping off his trousers for him."

Neville piped up, having been struggling with his luparken the whole class, it had latched onto his vest and was now sitting quite happily on his back, "My gran knows her mum, they met in Diagon Alley in my second year."

Hermione stuck her wand in her hair, suddenly interested, "Go on, what'd she say about Pansy?"

"Apparantly," said Neville, stretching his arm over his shoulder and grabbing at the luparken, "she's not home very often. Her mum said she spends most her time at the Malfoy's mansion, when she's not here of course."

Ron sniggered, "Two guesses as to what goes on there." Hermione gave him an accusing glare, so he returned to swatting the air with his wand.

"..so then I said, _Hey Granger, what's that stuck in your hair?_ and Weasley started pulling her hair out," said Draco, leaning back and chortling. Pansy swooned over him and giggled herself hoarse, "If you can call it hair, what _does _she wash it with?"

Crabbe and Goyle pretended to think this was all very funny, poking the air infront of them with their wands, while their luparkens had joined Pansy's across the lawn.

Their laughing subsided though, as Hagrid stood up and raised his hands, "Settle down there, pipe down! 'As everyone revealed their luparkens?" The reply was a rumble of loud no's from the Slytherin half of the group, and a 'Yes, proffessor, I have!' from Hermione. Neville fell over with a loud _thump! _as his luparken scurried into his trousers.

"Ah, good!" said Hagrid, sending Crabbe and Seamus around to pick up the luparkens, "That'll be it fer today, go on ter yore next class!"

Spotting Neville, Hagrid lifted the poor boy up off the ground and shook the luparken from his pants, shaking his head and standing Neville up, "Got ter watch the little devils, was it Nervil? They'll climb inter any place warm." 

Neville nodded shakily and gathered up his books, joining Harry, Ron and Hermione as they waited for Crabbe and Seamus to come around. Ron was still interested in hearing about Pansy, peppering Neville with questions. Hermione decided to stand between the two after seeing the look on Neville's face when Ron asked him if he'd ever seen Pansy's bedroom, which he surely had not.

The Slytherins were now leaving for lunch, Draco's gang making sure to bump into every possible gryffindor along the way.

"Move it Potter." growled Goyle as he shoved his way dumbly through. Pansy took on the behaviour and spotted Neville, who was busy fumbling with the clasp on his bag. She pushed into him, perhaps a little to hard, as they both went tumbling into the grass ontop of each other.

"Get a room you two!" shouted malfoy, sniggering at them. Pansy gasped and pulled herself off of Neville and ran as fast as she could towards the castle, obviously upset.

"Serves her right, I say." said Ron, lifting Neville up with one hand and laughing, "Remember when she turned Hermione's face blue in Charms last year? What?" Hermione was glaring at him again, it wasn't a memory she wanted brought up obviously.


End file.
